Decking The Halls
by Pricat
Summary: It's the festive season and while the Gru family are having fun, the Minions are helping SantaMinion's son Oaken out
1. Chapter 1

It was the beginning of December and in the neighbourhood, snow had fallen everywhere even outside a certain house with dead lawns but Gru was seeing Agnes jump on the bed, making Lucy giggle since Christmas and kids was a good thing plus it was Emily's first Christmas plus the Minions were excited about the holidays since they were like kids to Gru.

"Go wake your sisters, and get dressed as we need to get a tree okay?" Gru told her as the six year old was running out of the room making Lucy chuckle as it was cute, and we're getting dressed themselves hearing laughter from the Minion living quarters knowing Kevin had made eggnog making Gru sigh because he knew that they got hyper off eggnog.

He saw Kevin in a Santa hat with his black pyjamas on and running around with Kiko making Gru chuckle because it was cute.

He knew that they were excited plus had started making Christmas lists but he chuckled because it was cute seeing Edith in her ninja outfit as she had heard they were getting a Christmas tree as the Minions were excited because they wanted to help.

"Sorry but you guys can decorate the house while we're out but don't trash the house, okay?" Gru said as they nodded seeing the decorations from the attic getting excited as Dave was wearing a sparkly tutu making Kevin blush.

He loved seeing Dave like this but saw Kikoexcitedly looking at the decorations making the Purple Minion smile because the holidays were magical, but Pricat was quiet remembering that last time, El Macho almost wrecked everything and Pandora didn't have Christmas spirit.

But he had been taken care of and Pandora was now a Guardian Minion so was hoping Christmas would go well plus Chomper had told her that some of their Purple Minion siblings had gotten good homes especially Mikey as they knew Pandora had let their siblings loose from the AVL shelter a few years ago.

Chomper was helping her decorate their room as it was their daughter Sulley's first Christmas and having fun as holiday music was playing and they were singing along to the songs but happy.

Later, the Gru Famiky were decorating the tree but Kevin was helping along with the other Minions as they were part of the family too which made Gru so happy because Christmas was about family.

While Lucy was making hot chocolate, Gru was reading the Night Before Christmas to the girls and Minions but they were loving it but Edith was making comments.

Unknown to them, Pandora was also listening to the story feeling sad because the last Christmas she had spent in this house before becoming a Guardian Minion, she had been cold hearted and mean.

Pricat sensed her older twin's aura but woild talk to her once everybody was asleep but Margo waved to her when Gru wasn't looking because he couldn't see her.

After everybody had gone to bed, Pricat was making Pandora hot cocoa with marshmallows the way she had liked it as a pup.

"Being here brings back memories." Pandora told her.

"Hey you changed since then, but just relax." Pricat said to her.

But they heard knocking on their doorstep making them curious answering, seeing a white furry Minion that looked exhausted but we're bringing him inside.

"I wonder what happened to him?" Pricat asked as she brought him near the fire and hoped that they could help him.

"Here, this should help." Pandora told her younger twin but wrapped a blanket around the strange Minion as it looked like a yeti but could ask when he woke up or felt like talking.

It was now five in the morning and Pricat needed her rest, going to bed but would explain later, unaware he was Santa Minion's son.


	2. Befriending Oaken

But in the Minion North Pole, a certain gift giving Minion was anxious because his son, Oaken was always causing mischief and his magic was out of control causing screw ups in the workshop and knew Oaken hadn't meant to since he was still a pup trying to find his way wondering where he was, as both Santa Minion and Oaken looked like yeti minions.

Santa Minion or Thoren brought gifts to good Minions and Minion pups knowing that there was a line between harmless mischief and real naughtiness but he knew that so,e Purple Minions were good like Chomper and his twin sisters but there were other Minions who were naughty.

He reviewed e-mails from Minion pups across the world which made his job fun like with the other Santa Claus who brought toys to good human kids and left coal for bad kids but Thoren left fruitcake in bad Minions's stockings since fruitcake was the most hated treat this time of year, he figured it was a good idea.

He just was concerned for Oaken, as he was stil, learning about Christmas spirit but knew he was lonely because he and his wife Anna were busy so figured that he wanted friends to play with, but he hoped that Oaken wasn't in danger.

He was helping his helpers who used their magic to make gifts so hoped that Oakenwas okay, but Anna knew the Snowglobe would let them know as soon as Oaken used his magic.

At the Gru house the next morning, Pricat saw that their visitor was awake but hungry getting him some pancakes and hot chocolate making Oaken smile.

"I'm Pricat, but the others are asleep.

Are you a yeti?" the female Purple Minion lasted.

Oaken giggled, explaining making her in awe a"My brother, s Pandorawas a Guardian Minion so she was used to magic while the other Minions weren't.

Oaken was stunned that she had never heard of his father.

"My brother, twin sister and I didn't have a very good puphood but it's amazing meeting you, but what're you doing here in Pasadena and not in the Minion North Pole with your Dad?" Pricat asked.

"I came looking for friends.

I love living in the Minion North Pole but "Sure my Dad gets busy somI get lonely, so I decided to come here and find friends to spend the holidays with." Oaken explained.

"Sure you can stay for a while." Pricat told him but could make up a story so Gru wouldn't freak or the other Minions wouldn't worry.


	3. Curing Homesickness

At the Minion North Pole, Thoren was worried because he hadn't found Oaken yet as he hoped that he was okay and not hurt or in danger unaware he was at the Gru house sighing.

"Thor, we'll find him, you know how lonely he gets." Anna told her husband.

"True but hope somebody with a kind heart found him." Thoren said as she nodded but we're going to work on the holidays making Anna sigh opening a Christmas shaped locket.

It held a photo of her with a baby Oaken in her arms as her husband was behind her looking happy.

She just hoped that her little snowflake was okay.

It was midnight in the Gru house, but Oaken was still awake as he missed his mother and baking cookies with his mother and riding in the sleigh with his Dad but needed a drink sneaking out of bed going to the kitchen opening the fridge finding eggnog, one of his favourite drinks plus found holiday cookies.

He was sitting at the table but a small smile crossed his face as his powers activated making a festive Yule log appear on the table unaware Pricat had seen impressed seeing Oaken blush.

"I couldn't sleep as I was thinking about home as I love baking with my Mom so needed something to sooth my nerves plus my magic is out of control." Oaken said making her understand.

She explained about her older twin and how she was a Guardian Minion impressing Oaken but they were talking about things as the sun rose worrying Gru as he entered the kitchen hearing Pricat explain making him understand hugging Oaken seeing the pups up.

They were getting their gingerbread house kits because they wanted to make them impressing Oaken as he was hungry and helping make pancakes as his magic turned them into holiday shapes surprising the pups and Gru.

The pups knew Oaken was Santa Minion's pup but Pricat had told them not to tell the adults but were giggling at Gru but after breakfast, they were leading Oaken to the lab so they could build gingerbread houses and we're talking about the holidays.

"We're on the Nice list, right?" Kiko asked.

"Yes I saw your names on my Dad's nice list." Oaken said.

They were relieved but were building gingerbread houses but Oaken loved them plus it made him feel better about missing home


	4. Keeping The Secret

Oaken was awake as he couldn't sleep but was thinking of home as he knew Christmas was the most important time of the year but was going to get a snack and saw Pricat awake since she knew that he wasn't an normal Minion pup but was helping him as they were drinking hot cocoa but Oaken was explaining how his Dad got around the world in just one night.

She found it amazing and was telling him about her Guardian Minion sister and he was in awe but was eating fruitcake knowing that many people and Minions hated this stuff but he loved it, making her understand plus she had already posted her letter to Santa Minion but were surprised that she already did that knowing she was on his Dad's Nice list.

Pandora was underdtanding after Oaken explained but the female Guardian Minion was helping them out, and were giving them sweet dreams, and were leaving them be but later that morning, Gru was seeing Oaken make pancakes, using his magic as his eyes widened.

He realised the pups had been right that he was Santa Minion's pup and was wondering what he was doing here.

"I just wanted to be an normal pup, as I get lonely because my Dad is busy being Santa Minion." Oaken told him making Gru understand.

"I guess you can stay for a while but your Dad cares about you, I bet he's worried sick and trying to find you." Gru told him.

"I guess but he's busy.

He probably doesn't know I'm gone." Oaken told him.

Gru understood but left him be but deciding to keep it a secret in case the other Minions found out, but was making himself coffee seeing Lucy with Emily as she was feeding her, wondering if Oaken was okay, because he didn't tell her he was Santa Minion's pup.

Pricat smiled as she knew that Hru had known that Oaken was Santa Minion's pup wondering why he hadn't told the others knowing that he was keeping the secret.

"Yeah he was helping me realise my Dad cares but I wanna stay for a while, be like an normal pup." Oaken told her.

She realised what today was, they were going to New York to ice skate and have fun making Oaken excited because he had never done that before as they and the girls were eating up, so they woukd have energy to play.

"Guys, go put on warm coats and hats." Gru told them as Edith glared.

"Oh yeah you never take your hat off, sorry." Gru told his middle daughter.

They were getting ready but getting on the plane but Oaken was excited watching as he never got to ride in the sleigh with his Dad on Christmas Eve making Pricat understand but were talking excitedly about New York and telling Oaken about it but were landing in a snowy Central Park making Oaken smile.

"Come on!" Edith told them.

Agnes along with Margo and the other Minions were following Edith as they were having fun but building snowmen, and having snowball fights.

They were at Rockerfeller Center but ice skating making Oaken amazed especially seeing the huge Christmas tree making his magic emerge as polar bears appeared making Agnes impressed but Gru knew that Oaken had done this.

"You have to make sure nobody sees your magic." Gru told him.

Oaken nodded as he made the polar bears vanish, unaware Agnes had seen, but Gru and Pricat knew that she wouldn't tell anybody because they wouldn't believe her.

They were understanding and were havingbfun unaware Mark had seen Oaken use his magic but could use this to his upper hand getting ideas and were sighing seeing Kevin wonder what he was up to


	5. Taking Good Care Of Oaken

"I know what you are, Santa boy." Mark said making Oaken tense up wondering how he knew knowing he had seen his magic erupt but was scared as he liked being thought of as an normal Minion pup seeing Mark chuckle at this but Kevin and Pricat were there.

"Leave him be Mark, unless you wanna end up on his Dad's Naughty list and get nothing but fruitcake." Kevin said as Mark gulped.

"R-Really?" Mark asked frightened.

"Yup.

Just like the Santa that brings gifts to human kids, my Dad is watching Minions across thevworld, so watch out." Oaken told him seeing Mark run off.

"You know my secret?" Oaken asked.

"Yeah I heard what Mark was saying, and Pricat told me your secret but it's awesome you bring Santa Minion's pup.

Don't worry, the others don't know." Kevin assured.

"Tankyu." Oaken told him as they were getting hot chocolate but Oaken was drinking eggnog which grossed the other Minions out as Pricat understood but was understanding because it made Oaken feel like at home.

She was happy that Mark wasn't bothering him but sighed as he seemed like he was fitting in but were thinking of home as he sneezed, as magic unleashed everywhere impressing them as Gru understood but feeling his head.

"Aww somebody caught a cold.

But we'll help ya out." Gru told him.

Oaken nodded unaware one of his Dad's helpers had seen him but was going to tell Oaken's father but were seeing Gru helping Oaken hearing the pup had a cold and knew that Oaken wanted to be an normal pup but was helping others find Christmas spirit without realising it.

He was going back to the Minion North Pole to tell Oaken's father where his son was, but Santa Minion understood why his son had left but using the Snowglobe to watch his son but knew the Gru family were warm hearted along with their Minions as they were on his Nice list.

He saw his wife Anna bring him cocoa understanding but happy that Oaken was safe plus he was helping there spread Christmas spirit making Thoren understand as he was caring about his son.

He knew the Gru family would help Oaken out but were knowing he was okay.


End file.
